


[DN/L月]烟。（END）

by ryuka79



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79
Summary: Death Note/L ×Light





	[DN/L月]烟。（END）

**Author's Note:**

> 【death note】All works:  
> http://ryuka79.lofter.com/

是谁这么说过的。  
并不是有缘才能相遇，有孽也可以。

一

在此述说。时间止步此刻。给我时间。完成未完的盛宴。

“RYUK，若我死去，所归之处将是哪里？”  
“本就没有天堂地狱，所归之处，皆为虚无。或者，使用死亡笔记的人，有可能在死后可以选择另一条路。”  
“什么路？”  
“成为死神。”

生命结束的时候他想起和黑色的高大死神曾有过的对话。  
随后眼前惟有不断的下陷，不断的沉沦，永世的黑暗，永无休止。  
没有轮回，没有转生，没有魂飞魄散，没有诅咒与封印。  
只是等待着，与虚无一同毁灭。  
他可以亲眼看着自己的尸身是如何溃烂败坏，慢慢慢慢被细微而丑陋地分解，思想与肉身被埋葬于永无天日之地，与所有他伤害和不曾伤害的东西一起长眠地底。  
等待，等待着有人能经过，拾起最后一块还没被腐蚀的肉。  
然后在最后的最后，以旁观者的姿态鄙弃这躯体和躯体上纠缠着的伤痛。  
在放弃身为人类的一切的同时，得到永恒的生命。  
——那是多少年前的事了？  
月微微抬头，死神界的风很冷，四周惟独荒芜，黑暗让记忆也变得不清晰起来。  
将近一百年了么？  
时间之于死神，早已没有意义。

“RYUK最初的时候也是人类么？”  
“……大概吧。记不起来了呢，那是很久很久以前的事了。”  
“是吗。呐，人类成为的死神蜕变成真正的死神需要多久？”  
“不清楚，这个是因体质而异吧……但是最长的，还没有超过一百年的，月你算是拖到最后了。”  
“那么，我也快了呢……”  
“RAITO~你马上就能抛弃那丑得要死的人类脸孔变得跟我们一样帅了！”一旁聚在一起赌博的几个死神哄闹着插嘴。  
他却没有响应，甚至连RYUK也不再理会，只是低头注视自己的双手。  
手指纤长，肌肤苍白，下面有青白色的血管隐隐显露出来。  
还是属于人类的形态。  
然后总有一天他也会蜕变，成为那样非人非怪的生物，忘了身为人类的一切，忘了自己是谁，在永恒的时间里漫无目的地活着，人类，世界，善恶，生死，一切的一切，都将与他无关。  
最后，连记忆里唯一不想忘掉的那个人，都终将遗忘。  
摊开的掌心里依然有纠缠的曲线，他专注地注视着上面交错的脉络，试图在上面寻找记忆里和那个人一起走过的足迹。

「如果我死了，你会开心吗。」  
很多很多年前黑发的男子曾这么问他。  
那时的阳光穿透暗哑的忧伤，落在肌肤上。他记得很清楚。  
回忆至此。悲伤成河。

他的眸无意地瞥过观望人间的视盘，猛然全身一震。  
一抹身影和记忆里的男人悄然重迭。  
他几乎是用跑的冲上前去，仔细察看。  
很像那个人，却比他记忆里的模样要青涩许多，但那双深不见底的黑眸中却传递而来一如多年前一般熟悉的感觉。  
“RYUK……人类转生的话，可能会和之前一模一样吗？”他听见自己的声音几乎带着颤抖。  
“这个也是不一定的呢，大部分都不会一样吧，但是也有少数例外……甚至有人会保有前世记忆都是可能出现的状况，很难说。”  
“你说这个人……有可能是L么？”  
“这个……距离L死的时候也有100年了吧？这家伙看起来还不到20岁。不过，也是有死后过了很久才转生的例子存在……”  
“……我要去人界。”甚至不用考虑便已脱口而出。  
“诶！？现在？”  
“对，现在。人类还能够看到现在的我吧。”  
“可以是可以，毕竟没完全变异为真正的死神……可是你的身体估计快到变异期……”  
“就是因为这样才要马上去，我已经……没有多少时间了啊。”  
——最后身为夜神月的样子站在你面前。  
已经，没有时间了。  
半垂的睫毛掩去一双琥珀色眼瞳内流露的忧伤，站起身，瞬间身后一双黑羽暗翼在微亮的荒芜中伸扬开来。

有人曾说喜剧是把无价值的东西撕破给人看。悲剧是把有价值的东西毁灭给人看。  
那我们呢？

二

他点了根烟。  
在他们相隔百年的重逢之时。  
没有动容，没有蓦然心痛，没有一切一切存在于少女们幻想中名为命运的风过无声，飞花漫天。  
眼前只有黑暗，惟独黑暗。  
脚下有大片的血迹在蔓延。锈铁的气息喧嚣着绽放。  
歪倒的尸体横在彼此之间，一如阻隔天堂与地狱的七重碎渊。  
惊恐扭曲的丑陋表情永远停留在尸身死去的那一刻，血依然流着，流着，咕咕咕咕。死亡的夜歌。  
他如此安静地在他面前点起一根烟，任缭绕的烟雾穿透茶色发丝。

“你，杀了人呢。”  
柔和的，冰冷的，死神的，声音。  
“我看到了哦……”

少年因他的话而微微颤动了身体，手中紧握的刀子依然沾满浓稠腥血。  
是的，少年。  
和记忆里比起来清涩许多，却依然拥有缠绕在他心中永远永远甩不掉的轮廓。  
你我的重逢在如此情况，可又是你当年所能预测的么？——L。  
月这么想着，便笑起来。  
自嘲的快感。

“……我认为，这足以构成正当防卫。”  
即使青涩，终究还是他的灵魂。黑发的少年在短暂的惊愕过后，低而沉哑的声线已恢复沉稳的冷静。  
“呵呵，别傻了，孩子。”他跨过已因失血过多而呈现惨灰色尸体，火光晃动间，两人的距离缓缓缩短，“此刻躺在你脚下的是什么人……你应该不会不清楚吧？”  
“……”紧盯着他的黑眸里满是戒备的光芒，“你知道多少？”  
“也没多少，对方是连政府都惧怕的黑道组织头领，如此而已，不是么？”语意轻松得仿佛不过是在谈论今天的天气，“你知道的，法律和正义是不会站在你这边的……”

这就是百年后的世界。  
罪恶横沉，恶欲猖獗。  
——失去KIRA与L的世界。

“你究竟想怎样。”  
黑发，黑瞳，苍白脸孔，永远没有起伏的低哑声调。  
“当然是……”  
他笑着朝他伸出手，惨淡夜色中，微弯的眼角暗流邪魅。  
“我来帮你逃脱死亡的命运。”  
“只有我能帮你。”  
“所以，握着我的手。”  
把你的生命交之我手，我将为你奉献一切。  
这是契约。  
……  
长久静默，少年并未伸手，他甚至无法看穿眼前俊美如撒旦的男子究竟想要做什么。  
“你无从选择，更没有考虑的余地，L。”他唤他，L。“这不是选择题。”  
你我都是聪明人，该怎么做，你知道的。  
“……”  
仿佛黑白电影里缓然的慢镜，少年伸出的手与他的手，在迷夜如歌的暗色中，安静重迭。

夜神月笑了。  
一百年来的，第一次，发自内心。  
“走吧，L。”  
我匍匐了一百年。  
微笑着焚烧了一百年。  
只为等待与你灰飞烟灭的重逢。

如果没有天堂地狱，我们要在哪里相遇。

三

很多时候我们不知道自己为什么活着，也不知道将会怎样死去。  
关于生或死的问题有多久不曾思考，夜神月已记不太清楚了。至少在身为死神的年岁里，一次也，没有想过。  
他所能获得的全部。  
不过是漫长的，漫长的，寂寞。

“进来吧。”  
月推开门，空气并不怎么通畅的房间里流泻出陈旧的锈铁气息。  
“房子很小，没办法，这么偏远的地方只有以前留下的旧宅了，忍耐一下。”  
黑发的少年踏进门，没有说话。  
从头到尾都很安静，沉默的安静。  
他唯一的动作，也不过是微偏过头，借着走廊里流泻的微光在黑暗中，将视线投注于月。  
光影在那俊美的脸上交织成大片模糊的虚幻，月的嘴角是在笑的，但眼睛却不笑。  
他就这么看了一会儿，便转过头去背对他。  
传不到眼底的笑意，说不出的残酷。他不愿再看。

他开始打量这个破旧的房间。  
离门最远的角落里摆着一张床，很旧，床单看起来却是刚换不久的崭新，莫名的不自然。已经被坐得窝陷的破旧沙发，凌乱的茶几上摆放着一堆CD，大多是电影，庸俗的警匪片。茶几之后是小小的电视和影牒机，就外观看来很让人怀疑它们是否还能工作。浴室很小，没有厨房。这就是一切。  
室内的空气很闷热，这让他本就挺不直的背脊又弯了几度。  
“抱歉，老房子了，通风不太好，你要不要先洗把脸？”  
“……你叫，什么名字？”答非所问。  
“诶？”月的心莫名一震，不知道是为了这个问题，还是为了这个声音。  
“叫什么？”又重复了一遍，执拗的意味。  
他看着他，微笑。  
“KIRA。”

亲爱的，请一定要记住。  
这是杀了你的人的名字。

就死神的身份来说要弄到一套好房子简直易如反掌，因为要杀死房子的主人，对于死神而不是人类来来说太过简单且不需要任何理由。  
但他还是挑选了这个陈旧房子的主人，一个多次犯强奸和抢劫罪却因为罪证不足始终没有被制裁的男人。  
正义或罪恶其实早已与他无关。  
坚持这样的行为也不过是为了证明自己还是夜神月。  
还是夜神月。不是死神。

少年在沙发上坐下，脚放在沙发上曲起膝盖，依然是记忆里熟悉的姿势。  
这个动作让月的嘴角多了几丝温柔的弧度，他给他泡咖啡，20%的咖啡80%的糖份。  
看得出来少年很喜欢。  
月在他对面的沙发上坐下，点起一支烟。  
灯光很昏暗，所以烟的火光反而让人觉得温暖。

“为什么会跟我走？”  
月终究还是问了，从刚才就一直困扰他的疑惑。  
如果是L的话，那个和他同样骄傲任性的男人，哪怕面对的是死亡，也不该如此妥协的。  
“因为你叫我L。”  
“……”  
出乎意料的，答案。  
“虽然我不知道你是谁，为何而来，但凭着这个字母我知道你和华米之家必然有关系，那就不难解释为什么我会愿意跟你走了。毕竟，在于我不利的情况下选择同伴而不是树立敌人才是最明智的，卤莽送命和拼命，是两回事。”  
不知道是否因为坐姿和咖啡的关系，他的话突然开始多了起来。  
——送命和拼命是不一样的。  
很多年前，那个人也说过同样的话呢，L。  
你终究，还是没变。  
“只是这么短的时间内能将局势看得清楚，不简单呢。可是，你不隐瞒么？身为L的身份，或者是和华米之家的关系，那些，都该是你们的秘密吧。”  
“还有隐瞒的必要吗？”少年用一种“你知道一切”的眼神审视他，“那个孤儿院已是废墟了。”  
“是么？真是不幸呢。”无关紧要的语气。  
是的，他知道所有的事情。对于不必用一半的生命交换就能拥有死神之眼的他而言，人类不再拥有秘密。  
L•LAWLIET。  
眼前的少年头上明显浮现着他的名字和寿命。  
继承了初代L名字和灵魂的人，也是见证着华米之家衰败的最后一代L。  
所有的一切，哪怕曾经再强大，都敌不过时间。  
“算了，不是什么有趣的话题呢，换一个吧。”他深吸一口烟，夹烟的手指修长，动作幽雅。  
“那你呢？”少年突然反问。  
“诶？”  
“你为什么会来找我。”  
“……”  
“我想，作为L，我有权利知道。”  
“因为……寂寞。”  
是的，不是无聊，是寂寞。  
RYUK在漫长的生命中觉得无聊，是因为他心里空无一物。  
他在岁月的荒洪中感到寂寞，是因为他始终记着一个名字。  
L。

一切伤痛只是悲惨的喜剧，当我们回眸时，眼里有着惨淡的笑意。  
回忆说，寞里成嚣，寂里成笑。

在被时间抛下之前，将一切记录。

四

——KIRA。  
作为继承L之名的他来说，这四个字母意味着什么他不可能不清楚，哪怕那已是漫长的百年之前的事。  
那个终结了初代L生命的名字。  
不过，即使当时再惨烈又如何，在百年后的今天看来，也不过是一段渐渐变得无足轻重的历史。  
没有任何东西，可以战胜时间。

眼前这个男子很俊美也很年轻，茶色的发丝下是一双细长而带着些许凌厉的琥珀色眼瞳，很美却没有任何温度。  
若是KIRA，如果活着的话也是一百多岁的糟老头了吧。  
他没有打算相信他，但也没打算不相信他。  
就算是又如何？  
当他12岁那年，华米之家因为黑手党的蓄意破坏而崩坏以后，他便已不是L。  
他不是L，更不是初代L，KIRA怎么样，或者这个世界怎么样本就与他无关。  
环境和时间都是残酷的东西，它可以改变一切。

——如果对方真的是KIRA的话，那也许会是死神也不一定。  
L为了自己这个突来的可笑念头而自嘲地牵动嘴角。  
就他所掌握的事实，死神都是些和所谓的怪物相差无几的生物。

“KIRA。”他呼唤他，语气平板无起伏。这一个月的相处下来，这个曾经让无数人痛恨或膜拜的名字，在他嘴里倒也叫得习惯了。  
“醒了？”月正在开窗，下意识地回首，他是逆光站着的，身体正好覆盖在阳光里。  
“好热。”他在床上撑坐起身子，一手将本就凌乱的黑发拨弄得更乱。  
“忍一忍吧，夏天也快过了。”  
八月中旬的阳光还很炽热，月只在阳光下站了一小会，就转身走进了背光的阴影中，他身后是满布龟裂的落地镜，映在里面的身影像被割裂了一般。  
L在那个瞬间堕入了错觉。  
仿佛那个身体在那龟裂中，会缓而无声地流下殷红来，慢慢地，慢慢地，渲染一地腥红。  
血液流淌而过的黑暗里，深红色的彼岸花疯狂地盛开，以一种堕落而喧嚣的姿态妖娆。  
L这么想象着，感觉到内心里滋长破败的快感。

“我做了个梦。”  
“嗯？”  
“我梦到了威佛尔。就是把我带进华米之家并培养我成为L的老人，我想那可以用‘亲人’来定义他对于我的意义。”  
“你在思念他？”  
“我不知道。因为我梦到的是躺在太平间的他。尸体。”  
“……”  
“他脸上蒙了白布，混身灰白，僵硬，一动不动。太平间里只有我和他，除此之外惟有黑暗，我想靠近他，却怎么努力也挪不动脚步，很窒息的感觉。然后眼前一阵光亮，就醒了。”  
——然后，看见你站在阳光里，带着华美的面具，逆光的表情模糊不清，也许在笑，也许不。  
“梦再怎么讨厌，也不过是梦而已。”月走到床边，轻描淡写地结束了这个话题，伸手推了推他的肩膀，“去洗个澡清醒一下吧，既然你醒了，就轮到我睡了，时刻警惕着有没追杀你的人查到这里也是很辛苦的呢。”  
他的手覆盖上了那搭在肩膀上的手，没有预想的体温，指尖所能感受的，只有冰冷。  
明显感觉到因为诧异的轻轻一颤借由交迭的两手从月身上传递而来。  
“威佛尔找到我的那年我7岁。他说，华米找到L的那年，也是7岁。他说，看到我，就开始相信这个世界上真有轮回。”  
“L，你到底想说什么。”  
“若真的你是KIRA，而我是L，我却把一切都遗忘了，你，会悲伤吗？”  
“……也许吧。”  
月这么说着，微微笑起来。  
到不了眼底的笑。  
L蓦然地回想起最初相遇时的对话。  
——你为什么会来找我。  
——因为……寂寞。  
他不否认，那个瞬间他的内心划过一丝无可言喻的刺痛，仿佛来自潜藏在他灵魂里关于轮回的那些零碎剪影。

忧伤是假的，矫情是假的，虚伪连同生活都是假的。  
可是那些悲伤都是真实存在的。  
它如同你指间滑过一种叫做岁月的东西那般真实。  
遗忘，算不算一种辜负。

灵魂荒蚀之后，请告诉我，如何继续？

五

曾见到过左手的模样。  
曾听到过右手的心。  
曾固执地认为左手与右手不同。  
可最后才发现他们同时沦落到天涯一线。  
就像，就像。  
我们一样。

夜已至深，炽热依旧。这个夏季，仿佛永远没有终结。  
L站在陈旧的铁窗边，用力推开生锈的窗棂，噶哑刺耳的摩擦声穿透夜空。  
背部靠着的墙壁传来斑剥的触感，带着被侵蚀后的腐烂的味道。  
好热。  
他突然想起曾在文献上读过的，百年前的英国，是个冬暖夏凉气候宜人的国家。在八月的夏季里会有漫天候鸟划过湛蓝色苍穹扑翅而来，放眼望去满城的山楂树盛开花朵。  
现在听起来像个荒谬离奇的谎言。  
“还没睡？”  
渐渐靠近的脚步声和问话将他的视线从荒芜夜色中拉回。  
月刚从浴室出来，浑身赤裸，只在腰间围了条长长的白色浴巾，茶色的发丝还滴着水滴，在月光下散发着淡淡的光，水滴沿着白皙身体上细密的肌理缓缓流过，安静，而暧昧。  
“……”  
瞬间有些恍神。  
“抱歉，实在是太热了，就起来洗了个澡，吵醒你了。”  
“没关系，反正都是热，睡不着。”  
“嗯。”  
“那我先去睡了，KIRA。”  
睡衣放在L身后的床上，月走过来时，L移动了身体让开，想要从他身边走过，步伐平稳而不带感情。  
却在擦肩的瞬间被猛地一推，后背再一次撞击在龟裂无数的墙面。  
鼻息间蓦地多了这一个月以来已渐渐变得熟悉的气息，被月紧压靠在墙上，两人的唇近得几乎相触。  
“想掩饰的话，还是太嫩了。” 微湿的赤裸身体贴紧他紧靠墙壁的身体，月的手轻而缓慢地滑到他的下腹，隔着裤子覆盖上那火热。  
“……”  
“要不要我帮你泄泄火？L……”月的唇暧昧地帖在他的耳畔，微勾的嘴角有着一如引诱人类堕落的恶魔之蛇的弧度。  
呼唤他名字的尾音还轻而柔长地拖沓在夜色中，瞬间被覆盖而下的粗暴热吻夺去了所有声响。  
天旋地转的刹那月看见窗外的夜空，黑而深邃像那缠绕了他整整百年的视线。  
L。你真是至死都不放过我。

背部撞上柔软度本就不好的床上有些痛，仰躺在纯白色的床单中，他凝视压在自己身上的男人。  
记忆里的黑发黑眼，唯一不同的是那双永远平板无波的眼瞳里此刻有情欲的气息流转纠缠。  
月的手指抚上L在暗夜里显得苍白的脸庞。  
“是不是一开始，我们就渴望变成这样。L。”  
一句话点燃失控的最后导火索。  
L的吻近乎粗暴地落在身体上，啃咬，蹂躏，吮噬。手指掳掠之处的肌肤滚烫如火，侵蚀着掌心的热度仿佛足以焚毁一切。  
纠葛，撕咬，像两头发疯的野兽，以相互摧毁的姿态侵蚀对方。  
交错的唇齿间舌尖与舌尖倾尽一切地疯狂撩拨舔咬，甚至可以听见血管里骨髓里迸裂而出的嘶哑呻吟。  
——我们早该如此。L。早该如此。  
他在对他说，他在对百年前手曾手铐相连的他说。百年前的他们，明知彼此都已沦陷，却从未有谁先逾越过最后的底线。  
因为，赌不起。输不起。更不愿先认输。  
L与KIRA。  
没有谁，先对谁说，一起，毁灭吧。  
更没有谁，先对谁说，我爱你。

无法自我救赎，也只好一同湮灭。  
我们。

你知不知道天涯和海角的距离。  
它们像那些刻在名为岁月的轨迹里的伤痕累累。

六

命运之端，绝世之末。  
轮回导演的一场闹剧。  
它笑。它说。  
它不过是在还与我们一个没有终结的开始。

身体被贯穿的刹那月只能看见黑暗，越过L的肩膀，被那些垂落的黑色发丝切割成一片片的，无尽的黑暗。  
就像，就像，百年之前他步入死亡的刹那所能见到的那样。  
那样无望的，颓败的，纯粹的，虚无。  
没有天堂，也没有地狱。  
——本该这样撕扯着吞噬彼此而拥抱着的，应该是，应该是，很久很久以前的，我们。  
他这么想着，迎合男人律动的腰部摆动得更加热烈，仿佛蛇妖的引导，诱发着那些更深更破败而热切的欲望。  
毁灭我，吞噬我，撕裂我。  
交错的唇齿里有腥浓的锈铁味道，像那些鼓动于血管中的红稠液体一样喧嚣着呼唤死亡的味道。  
KIRA。KIRA。KIRA。  
耳畔不断传来那熟悉的呼唤声，低而沙哑，浅而轻促，一遍一遍，仿佛永无止境，永不停息。  
L，我知道，欠你的，终究要还你。  
只是，只是。  
你怎么可以忘记？  
——你连我的名字，都遗忘了。  
都，遗忘了。

当身体陷入极度疲惫的同时，意识便会进入极度的清醒。  
这是一种与自虐无异的精神反应，却能够让头脑在近乎残忍的清晰中将一切整合，混乱而斑驳。于是噩梦一再重复，同样的满目深黑，阴霾，怪异，苦楚，伤郁却仿佛在预示着最后的真相。那些幻想还来不及让思考理解成具像，又被摧毁湮灭于无止境的冷漠中。  
他不想面对那样的噩梦，那样缠绕了整整一个百年的梦魇。  
所以他只是靠坐在床头，在黑夜里点起一根烟。  
空气里还未来得及散去的情欲味道，随着他手中点燃的氤氲而与烟味混合成一种刺激感官的腥味。  
躺在一旁的人也没有入睡，比夜更黑的视线追随着他手中的烟火。  
“慢性自杀很有趣么？”L突然问道。  
从他遇到他开始，他手里的烟，就几乎没有熄灭过。  
“要不要也来尝试一口主动与死亡接近的味道？”  
月微微牵起嘴角，想要从床头拿起另一支烟递给他，却在下一秒，自己手指间夹着的香烟已被夺去，落入对方的唇中。  
“咳咳。死亡的味道，不怎么好呢。”  
他只吸了一口便放下，却没有还给他，而是用一个深而长久的吻代替了烟。  
“你不像是会沉溺于这种无聊的毒素中的愚蠢之人。戒掉吧。”  
“……抱歉。”月的脸埋在他的颈窝间，所以他看不到他的表情。  
“抱歉，只有这个，不能答应你。”

是的，他曾经从不吸烟，起码在他还是夜神月的时候。  
香烟这种东西，在他看来，一如L所说，不过是一种引导自我毁灭的愚蠢之物。  
即使到现在，他依然这么认为。  
然而，他注定，是离不开它的。  
在他成为死神后不久就无意间意识到了，死神的身体，可以吸烟，却是不能接受尼古丁的。就如流克喜爱吃苹果，却并不能吸收苹果内的物质一般。  
所以在他的身体蜕变为真正的死神之前，让身体聚积大量的尼古丁，可以有效减缓身体变异期的到来。正是这个发现让他的身体持续了将近一百年而没有完全变异，他却没对任何死神说过，包括流克。  
从此烟之于他，犹如一个秘密的唯一守护者，守护着他身为人类仅存的一切，感觉，血肉，记忆。  
它就像他的一场命运，轻而缓慢地焚烧着，毁灭着，走向终结。

世界最薄弱的地方，大火随之袭来。

所有的面具都是照着自然表情复制的。  
所以，微笑也可以是一张面具。

七

他一直都是在笑着的。L想。  
从他们第一次相见起便一直如此。  
仿佛经过精密计算的弧度永远安静驻足于唇型皎好的嘴角，配上完美的五官组合成一张精致的笑脸。  
那微笑之上，只有眼睛像是被单独割裂开来一般。两滩清澈的琥珀色里冷冷地没有任何温度，情绪，悲伤或喜悦。甚至是在激烈的情欲纠葛中，也不能从那微笑和冰冷双瞳中找到更多与感情有关的情绪来。  
面具可以复制人类的表情，却惟独不能复制由双眼传递的灵魂。

在某个天气依旧炎热的上午L对月说我们一起看电影吧。  
随后L蹲在破旧得让人无法区分和垃圾堆里的损毁品到底有何不同的影牒机前奋斗了整整一个上午，直到最后在一阵明显耐心不足更称不上温柔以待的强硬敲打下，破旧的影牒机仿佛回光返照的老人般带着刺耳的响声转动了起来。  
他们那天看的是据说是让无数人落泪的悲情电影，关于正义邪恶人心，或许还有其他煽情的东西，甚至是死亡。  
职业为为死刑犯执行的男人每日每夜面对着一张张因死亡造访而恐惧的脸和被处决之后僵硬的尸体，以正义之名让鲜血沾染双手。而他最后一个杀死的人，是他的女儿。男人终于在放声痛哭中彻底疯狂。最后的最后，他对着僵死的女儿的尸体说，那是解脱。  
——没有人可以救赎罪孽，所以惟有自我解脱。  
看的时候他们都很沉默，直到深黑的底幕里白色字母缓缓上升，女人柔弱沙哑如哀鸣的插曲响起，其中还夹杂着结局时哪个孩子隐隐的啜泣声。  
他们谁都没有落泪。更无所谓悲伤。  
“不怎么有趣的片子。”月深吸一口烟，以一句简短的话语做为电影的结束。  
L一边按下遥控器上的关闭按扭，一边轻声开口。  
“正义是没有意义的虚构词藻。”  
“就像上帝是本不存在的天体。”  
月接过他的话，用了一缕氤氲消散的瞬间。  
随后相视而笑。

他试图读取月的灵魂，却发现对方其实和自己一样。  
和自己一样，没有灵魂。  
他们都早已遗忘了。  
遗忘了该怎样微笑和感伤。

第二天第三天第四天，他一直在看电影。一直看一直看一直看。  
无法走出这个屋子一步，便只有如此打发漫长得没有意义的时间。  
活着。  
活着便是如此了。  
直到那一天，八月的夏末里从外归来的月带给他一份委托资料。  
“不怎么难处理的案子，委托人不想警察介入，所以寻找侦探解决。”月边说着边点起一支烟，这是他进门以来的第三支。  
“你希望我来处理？”  
“对。”  
他低低地逸出一声自嘲的冷笑。  
“以什么名义？——L？”  
“……”  
“我可是杀过人的杀人犯呢。你要一个杀人犯用着以代表正义的名字去处决罪恶吗？”  
“那些都不重要。”月在沙发上坐下，用着那面具般冰冷的微笑看向他，“做给我看吧，让我看看你是否有成为L的资格。”  
“……”  
“你只要，成为L就够了。”

谁来庇佑腐坏的时光。

八

他们相遇的那一年，他总是笑得像个孩子。  
他们相遇后的百年，他真的还仅是个孩子，而灵魂却在岁月的打磨中过早地苍凉。  
百年之前，他杀了他。百年之后，他站在他面前，告诉自己——那些你还来不及度过便已被我剥夺的时光，现在，全部，还给你。

那之后的三年。  
当L那个名字再度出现在世界之上时，依然像曾经存在过的时光那样，神秘，强大，智慧，高高在上。  
「我是L。」  
那句经过电子合成的机械般的低沉话语再度回响于整个世界。  
纯白底色上古英文体用着级尽奢华的笔调舒展著名为L的字母。  
但再也没有人能体会那一个字母所能承受的所有意义。  
没有人。  
除了KIRA。

月踏进他们才搬入不久的新居时，第三个初夏的夜晚刚刚降临。  
依然是偏僻简陋而狭小的居室，从敞开的陈旧的铁窗外流窜而入的空气里渗透着暴雨将至前微热的沉闷和锈铁腥浓入血的气息，还有那淡淡的，仿佛再也挥之不去的，萦绕的烟味。  
这已经不是他们第一次换居。L的敌人很多，想要他命的敌人更多，不管是作为LAWLIET时，还是现在作为L时。  
乌云密布的天空里有雷声远远地滚动而过，低哑的，隐忍的，蓄势待发的宁静。屋子里没有开灯，一切都被深灰色的阴暗笼罩。月在这逐渐逐渐变得黯淡的黑暗中微微眯起了眼，那一刹那他觉得有些目眩，身体里那也许早已不曾流动的血液以更加决绝的方式静止凝固，心脏莫名地极端疼痛，连呼吸都被剥夺的窒息，那种痛由内部撕裂着蔓延而出，而五脏六腑都早已背离，它们沉默地声嘶力竭，喧嚣而又安静地，等待破灭。  
展现在他眼前的，是他所能拥有的过去，现在与未来。  
所有的，一切，皆为黑暗。  
“KIRA。”  
身后一声熟悉而低沉的呼唤将他从幻像与现实的混沌中拉回真实的世界，一双手从后环绕上来，背部被另一个人的体温完全吞噬，温热的气息和声音，刹那将他笼罩——或者说，侵蚀。完全地，彻底地，毫无保留地。  
“怎么了？”他并未回头，只是在昏暗的夜色里点起一根烟，微红的火光隐隐照亮着他嘴角一抹惯有的弧度。那笑容就像他平时一样，像他一直以来的一样，仿佛什么事也不曾发生的漠然。  
“你看起来很痛苦。”  
刚放到唇边的烟随即被另一个人的手夺去，取而代之的是被一个比烟味更深更浓的吻占据了口腔，唇齿交错间他能感受到对方强势而温柔的掠夺，曾经略显单薄的少年的身躯在岁月的洗涤中渐渐成熟，他所能感受到的拥抱，竟也有了百年之前所能体验到的那般。  
“我查不出来。”L这么说着，将头埋在他的颈窝间，不时轻轻舔咬那凹凸明显的锁骨。  
“嗯？”  
“你的名字，身份，过去，一切资料。不管用什么方法，都查不出来。”  
“你只要知道我是KIRA就够了。”  
月的声音是带笑的，却更显得不带任何感情的冷漠。也许那句话语里隐含着某种他无法解读的双重意味，和哀伤。L想。  
“KIRA，你连名字都不肯告诉我。”  
——我甚至连将名字告诉你的资格都不能拥有。  
月的耳边突然响起的，是那遥远的百年之前，黑发白衣的男子曾对他说的话，夹杂着隐隐的叹息。  
现在，轮到他对他说了。  
生命就是一场圆舞，转了一圈终要回到开始。  
“若不是你记忆里的名字，名字本身就没有任何意义。”月说着，露出些微自嘲的神情。名字，爱情，记忆，那些不过是你早就遗弃在岁月轮回里的东西，L。  
“KIR……”  
未来得及完整出口的抗议被截断在覆盖上来的吻中，他看见月琥珀色的双眸在夜色里闪烁着妖娆的光芒，情欲的味道在空气里蔓延。  
“呐，L，来做吧。”  
他们做爱，不以爱的名义。

你看那夏天暴躁的阳光吞噬我皮肤的温度。  
盛夏降临的七月,是告别的季节。

九

情欲初褪的空气里还残留着荷尔蒙来不及仓皇逃离的痕迹，而夜的静谧已悄然降临。  
月在浅而急促的喘息中感觉到压在身上的另一具身躯缓而轻柔地放开他的身体，在逐渐拉开的距离中倒向了身旁空着的床位，随着两副身躯的分离有冰冷从拉开的间隙中汹涌地疯狂侵入，已是初夏的夜晚，他却被一种与温度无关的绝望寒冷紧紧纠缠。他想点一支烟，却发现身体很重，每一处肌肉里都有被欲望拉扯过后的隐痛，那感觉一如被透明的魔鬼禁锢，咽喉被紧紧掌握在对方手里，动弹不得，呼吸不能，却又无可惶恐。  
L的手这时从旁边再度伸了过来，轻轻地环过他的身体，拉起的薄被温柔地覆盖住两人的身体，一个几乎要展现出情意绵绵的姿态。几乎。  
然而窒息的感觉却被这双手的拥抱刹那解除了。  
救赎感。来得这般仓皇。

请不要试图拯救我。  
救赎的出口，因选择遗忘而得到。因选择铭记而失去。

月想他已有百年不曾做梦，不管是美梦抑或恶梦。也许那不是属于死神该有的东西。折磨他的唯有幻像，在精神陷入最错落与疲惫的时候，在意识被迫最清楚的时候。  
死神界的风吹过，散播着滚烫的血腥之味，眼前只有一片没有尽头的空洞在滋生蔓延，它们吞噬一切，它们摧毁一切，连灵魂都被腐蚀，那是刻在他眼球上百年的烙印。  
他在这样相拥的夜半里再一次被身体内的变异所产生的巨大痛疼震醒，冷汗淋漓。  
他睁开眼，看自己举在眼前的手掌，从手指开始慢慢出现丑陋的裂变。  
有一种变化，由内而外地，一点一点，改变他的身体。血液不再流动，心跳渐渐微弱，皮肤从最末端的四肢起开始裂化，甚至连骨骼都发出咯吱咯吱的声音在扩张着，扭曲着，试图将他的身体改造成另一种陌生的姿态，在那凸起的肩胛上撕扯出黑色的断翅。那种痛一再以最残忍的方式撕裂他的身体，提醒他时刻将至，人类的驱壳和灵魂，都该抛去，终将抛去。  
他再一次安静地闭上眼睛，身畔是另一人熟悉而平稳的气息。  
终于自嘲地无声微笑起来。  
——到头来，能救我的，是你。毁灭我的，也是你。  
哪里，都不是尽头。

新的居室近海。在无法入眠的沉谧的黑夜里可以听见耳边有着低吟浅唱般仿佛来自遥远天边的浪声与风声。  
月以不惊动L的方式轻轻坐起身，从他的拥抱中离开，靠在床头点起一支烟。  
尼古丁进入体内的感觉稍稍舒缓了身体内部发出的痛。  
借着微微的火光他看向L沉睡的睡脸，依然像个孩子，依然像百年之前他们曾手铐相连时所能见到的那般。  
手指轻轻抚摸上那凌乱的黑发，月笑了。只有这一刻是幸福的，他想。不管用了多大的伤痛去换取。  
哪怕仅仅只有这一刻。

他在这样的深夜独自去海边，在那里点烟，一个人坐在石阶上安静地眺望大海。  
由始至终唯有沉默。  
不喧闹不拥挤。  
这样很好。  
走在海浪翻卷的沙滩边时，身体内部却再一次产生变异，那种痛楚让他蜷缩着跪下，用力抱紧颤抖的身躯，感受到冰冷的海水随着潮涨渐渐将自己淹没。  
左手手臂的皮肤在一阵强烈的痉挛中彻底变异，角质化的皮肤上布满了龟裂的深紫色的伤痕，那不属于人类所该有的姿态。  
“啊啊啊……！”  
双手抱紧颤抖的肩膀再也无法抑制地发出嘶哑的哀鸣。  
没有时间。没有时间了。  
他们重逢的第三个夏季。他成为死神的第一百年。  
是时候，进行最后的计划了。  
隐忍着直到剧痛过去，他跪在淹没半身的冰冷海水中掏出笔记。  
被海浪打湿的发丝上有水珠顺着褐色的痕迹滴落在摊开的笔记雪白的页面上。  
还带着微微颤抖的手握着笔，在上面写下一串名字。  
一串犯了重罪却无法被判刑的犯人们的名字。  
就像，很多很多年前，那个捡到笔记的轻狂少年一样。

是怎样的一个开始给予怎样的一个结局。  
我们不知道。

开到荼靡，花事了。

十

“——KIRA？”  
昏暗的室内只有显示屏上散发着微弱的光芒，一直埋首于大堆密密麻麻的烦琐资料中的L，突然唤出这个名字。  
“嗯？”月正好从外面回来，下意识地应了一声。  
“啊，回来了？……我不是在叫你，抱歉。”  
随着推门的动作，一点红光拖拽着火焰的痕迹在黑暗中游移，直至来到L的身后。  
“新的案子，很有意思，不是么？”他笑着随手翻阅堆积在他身边的资料，密密麻麻的关于“KIRA”的记载。过去的，现在的。  
L与KIRA，再一次成为人们口中争论不休谈论不止的世纪对决。  
仿佛那沉寂的一百年，从来都不曾存在。  
仿佛他们还是他们，坐在高高的宽阔的搜索总部里，站立于手铐的两端，空气里飘着大吉领红茶和草莓蛋糕混合而成的甜香，时不时能听到松田和MISA传来大呼小叫的声音，尔后是爸爸斥责的声音，而L……而L……  
——月君。  
月君。  
只是会那样一遍一遍呼唤自己的人，已经，不在了。  
“以KIRA的名义出现，只杀‘犯罪者’的正义使者么。”L的声音将他的思绪拉回现实。  
L的手中捏着的是一份最新的死亡名单，上面列满了犯罪者的名字，他的指尖在上面轻轻的敲打着。白纸黑字，生死，不过一瞬。  
“有想出什么头绪么？”月越过他径直走向沙发，打开了电视机。  
过于老旧残破的电视机，打开是一片杂乱的雪花，月连换了几个台，显然信号非常差，屏幕上即使能显像也是扭曲的摇摆不定的图像。  
黑白色的屏幕，被扭曲的人们在画面中移动，平板持续而让人烦躁的杂音持续不断地回荡在不大的空间中。  
鬼魅一般。  
月抬头看了看挂在墙上的时钟。  
——时间快到了，他安排的“人”马上就会按他的计划行动了……  
“电视坏了吗？”L头也不回地问。  
“哦，也许吧。不过，马上就会好的。”  
月放下遥控器，走到电视前，朝着顶部大力地狠狠一拍。  
随着“啪”的一声，吵杂扭曲的屏幕瞬间恢复了正常。  
L回过头来，月笑着朝他耸耸肩，眼神里仿佛写着“你看，是吧？”。  
于是L就笑起来，说：“我小的时候，曾经有一段时间总是做梦，每天每天，重复同一个梦，然后……”他指了指自己的脑袋，“然后，白天，醒着的时候，我就总是在敲打自己的脑袋，一下比一下狠，别的孩子都用看怪物的眼光看着我。直到威佛尔忍无可忍地问我怎么回事，我就像这样指着自己的脑袋说，我这里坏掉了，我想拍一拍它会不会就变好了。”  
他还清楚地记得，那个下午，他平生第一次挨了威佛尔一顿揍，慈祥的老人一边吼着“你以为人脑和坏掉的电器一样么？”一边把他提起来打屁股。  
“哈哈哈哈，这也是难得的人生经历呢，L。”  
“结果，我还是没有摆脱那个梦。不过那是很久以前的事了。”  
“我很好奇那是个什么样的梦……还是，你已经忘记了？”  
“不，我记得。”L顿了顿，仿佛在回忆，表情慢慢沉重了下来，“我梦见我的死亡。”  
“……诶？”  
“我梦见我在死去，在每天夜里。我坐在椅子上，眼前是宽大的屏幕，但我不记得那上面有什么。突然，我的心脏感觉到了一种无力的痛楚……对，那更像是麻痹的感觉，那么清晰鲜明，甚至一度让我怀疑那是现实而不仅仅只是一个可笑的噩梦。然后……然后……”他抬眼望瞭望昏暗的天花板，“然后我就这么倒下去了，有一个人接住了我，于是，我死前看到的最后一眼，就是他的脸，还有，高高的天花板。”  
月怔在了那里，那一瞬间他觉得自己甚至连半点掩饰情绪的力量都没有了，他只希望室内的灯光足够昏暗，能够帮他遮盖一切失控。  
“你……还记得那个人的脸吗？”他怀疑自己连声音都在颤抖。  
“不记得，每次在梦里都看得很清楚，一睁眼就怎么也想不起来了。但是……”  
L深黑的双眸缓缓将视线投注在了他的脸上，带着一种深不可测又若有所思的专注。  
“但是，我总觉得，他也许——很像你。”

那一瞬间，有什么东西，崩塌了。

叶落花凋零，时间却永无尽头。  
被宿世回忆缱绻的我们，是不是，成全着一场荼靡的盛开。

十一

“但是，我总觉得，他也许——很像你。”  
他在凝视，他在颤抖。一句清浅的话语里隐藏的是不能触碰的罪恶，那之下，是纠葛百年的伤痕累累。  
“这个玩笑一点也不好笑，L……”  
他看见L的嘴唇动了动，仿佛还要说些什么，电视中冰冷机械的电子音却突兀地打断了一切。  
「——全世界的人类啊，都来见证这一刻吧！」  
“！？”L睁大双眼看着屏幕上突然被切播的画面，黑底白字，上面只有一个英文——“KIRA”。  
「见证KIRA时隔百年后的复活吧——我就是，KIRA。」  
月将自己退隐到阳光照射不到的阴霾里，嘴角勾着一丝若有似无的笑。  
还记得吗？L。  
你第一次出现在我生命中的样子。  
「众人仔细聆听我的宣言……我将建立新的世界，摧毁这世上一切的罪恶，是的，只有我——KIRA能做到！」  
同样的场景，同样的对立，唯一不同的，只有立场的调换。  
「L，让我们再度演绎百年之前那华丽而让世人震撼的战争！——你，和我。」  
那时，我听见你的声音通过机械的合声后从电视里冷冷地传来。  
那时，你对我说，“L是真实存在的”。  
「来，试试杀死我吧！！」  
——来，试试杀死我吧！  
你曾经对我说过的话，现在，也一并还给你了，L。  
也就是那一瞬间，注定了我们延续百年的纠葛。  
「L，来啊！你不是要把我送上死刑台么？快来追查我吧！」  
来吧，来吧。  
只是这一次，只愿让百年前的结局彻底颠覆。

“有什么看法？”在电视信号又被切换回普通频道以后，月走上前讲电视关闭，一边点起一只烟，一边问着那还盯着电视机一语不发的人。  
“是个自信的人呢，KIRA。”  
“哦？”  
“不过，很幼稚。”  
月忍不住轻笑起来，“的确。”  
那时的我们，都一样。  
那么，现在呢？  
计算机的屏幕此时开始闪动，信息提示音一遍一遍规律地响起。  
L随意按下了接收。  
“刚刚电视一被切播，我就给电视台发送了命令追查切播源，”手指随意地在键盘上轻轻弹动着，“结果不出所料，该说他是自信呢……还是故意？信号发源地就在伦敦当地，和我们在同一个城市，而且，追查得很轻松，并没有任何掩盖或阻碍。”  
“也许他就是想告诉你他在哪里。”  
“嗯……也许吧。只是……”只是，觉得有哪里不对劲。  
他感觉不到这个所谓“对手”的敌意。是的，敌意，不止敌意，甚至连恶意都没有。——即使这段说辞把一切都演绎得很好，下战书，挑战正义，随意的主宰生命。  
对，那仿佛就是要刻意表现给他看的一样。  
然而L并没有把心里的疑惑对身边的人说出来。连他也不知道为什么。  
“干烦恼也没用，加油吧。”  
月在他身边坐下，递给他一杯刚泡好的红茶，对方却没有接过，伸出的手径直越过氤氲袅袅的茶杯，拿开了他嘴边的香烟，取而代之的，是一个温柔而热烈的深吻。  
“不是说过要少抽点的吗。”月感觉对方轻舔着自己的耳畔，低哑的声音带着些许不满。  
“抱歉，习惯了……以后会注意的。”反正，对这个身体也许也起不到多大作用了……月在心里暗暗自嘲。  
与其自寻烦恼，不如靠情欲麻痹思想。月回身主动返回一个吻，笑容里满是诱惑的鬼魅，“要做吗？”  
空气里有异样的温度开始一点点蔓延。  
游移的双手渐渐来到了衬衫的衣襟，却被他轻轻制止了。  
“不是跟你说过不脱上衣么，我的皮肤病犯了，家族遗传的，治不了，身上……很丑。”  
那些龟裂的丑陋的纹理一点一点侵蚀着他的身体，甚至是他的灵魂。最近，关于孩提时和少年时的记忆，开始在他的脑海里越来越模糊不清了。  
迟早，是要全部都忘记么？忘记身为夜神月的一切一切。  
“有什么关系，我又不介意。”  
对方却像个任性的孩子，执意地脱去了他身上最后的遮蔽，左半身自手臂开始，大片大片丑陋的痕迹在空气中曝露无疑。  
“都叫你不要看的了……你……”  
L的下一个动作让他连接下去想要说的话都忘记了。脑海瞬间一片空白。  
他执起了他的左手，在那些丑陋不堪的龟裂伤痕上，轻轻落下一吻。  
“没关系的，”他笑，“没关系的……”  
仿佛安抚一般的话语一遍一遍地落在他的耳畔，伴随着一个又一个轻浅的吻。  
月终于不再言语，闭上双眸，双手紧紧地搂上L的肩膀，将脸埋在他颈项边黑色的发丝之间，无声地落下泪来。  
哪怕他终将把自己都遗忘掉，哪怕是灰飞烟灭。  
他也绝对不会忘记这一刻的。  
绝对。

我是魔鬼的朋友，魔鬼却是我的敌人。

十二

那场重演百年之前历史的宣战却仿佛是“KIRA”犯下的一个最大错误。  
被追查的切播源导致一直在全世界开展的调查行动迅速锁定在伦敦范围以内，大量的人力物力集中伦敦，“KIRA”仿佛也感受到了强大的压力，一连十天都不再出现犯罪者死亡的新报告，全世界拥戴L的声音越来越响亮，甚至盖过了“KIRA”的支持者们。  
“很奇怪……”作为被谈论的中心人物的男人，却只是一脸迷惑地蹲在沙发上啃咬大拇指。  
“怎么了？追查不顺利么？”月从最新的晚报中抬起头来看向他，那上面的头版头条夸张地称赞L是新世纪的救世主，看起来无比滑稽。  
“就是因为太顺利了……”L的声音带着一点莫名的烦躁，“KIRA居然犯下切播源被追查这么低级的错误，而且搜寻范围现在逐步缩小锁定，这个人只怕过不了多久就要无所遁形了……KIRA,仅仅只是这么简单的对手吗？——我甚至有种感觉，我的敌人从来不是他，而是另一个看不见的幻影，这个幻影仿佛既在帮他，又在帮我，又仿佛只是在利用我们……”  
——你的直觉真是跟野兽有得一拼呢……L。  
月在心里暗暗好笑，表面却不露声色：“别想太多了，把‘KIRA’追查出来结束这个案件才是关键。”  
“嗯……”这个“KIRA”和历史记载的“KIRA”根本不一样嘛……L像个小孩一样自顾自生起闷气起来。  
“我要出去收集线人报告的情况了，你一个人在家小心。”月站起来，收起晚报。  
“哦。”  
依然处于情绪期中的某人用一个简单的发音回应了他的离开。

月离开了家，在空旷无人的海边拨通了某个电话。  
冰冷的电子音一声一声在耳朵里回荡。  
（……）  
电话被接起的声音，却了无声响，只有呼吸的声音昭告着对方的存在。  
“看样子你心情并不好？是我给你的力量让你苦恼了么？‘KIRA’……”嘴里说着这个名字，他的嘴角微微勾起一个嘲讽的角度。  
（你还敢说！从你将笔记寄给我开始，我就一直听从着你的命令行动，你……你……）  
“我怎么了？这力量让你扫除人生路上所有产生的障碍的人，让你坐拥无数财富……你还有什么不满意的？亲爱的KIRA。”  
（你为什么要我利用电视台对L进行宣战，还将所有我设置的反追查干扰信号都破坏了！我的所在范围已经被追查锁定了，L……L找到我是迟早的事啊！）  
“呵呵……那不是很好么？所有的剧本都将有一个高潮，而L与KIRA的对决永远是决定性的一幕，多么精彩——不是吗？”  
（我不干了！我要烧毁笔记本，离开伦敦！你、你到底想怎么样！？你到底是谁！）  
“现在才想到要问这个问题未免太晚了吧……”语气里满是不加掩饰的冷笑，“我是谁？——我是真正的KIRA，我是……死神。”  
（什……！）  
“我给与了你主宰死亡的力量，自然也能主宰你的死亡，你懂吗？如果敢不听我的命令，不用等到L来找你了，下一秒我就能让你死……”  
（你、你……！！）  
“好了好了，不需要这么生气嘛，我只需要你做最后一件事而已，做完了我自然会放你自由。”  
电话那一头静默了将近十秒，才终于有了响应：  
（什么事？）  
“7天后的正午11点30分，以KIRA的名义将L约到伦敦西郊那座废弃的教堂，当然，你也要亲自去。”  
（那你不是让我去送死！？）  
“别担心……不是有我在么？“  
（你想干什么？）  
“——杀了他。”

他回到两人的居室时，L还未入睡，他一向睡得很晚，尤其在他出门的时候，仿佛是在为他等门一般，但L从未说类似“我在等你”之类的话语。  
他们在一起，三年了。朝朝暮暮，不曾分离。  
那仿佛是一段被虚设的时间，美好得让人怀疑是否一切皆为梦境。  
他们会在午夜梦回时温柔相拥，却从没有谁对谁说过一句我爱你。  
“回来了？”L微微侧过了头。  
“嗯，我去警方报告的疑似KIRA据点的地方看过了，并没有什么特别的发现……”  
“没关系，辛苦你了。”  
一个吻轻轻柔柔地落了下来，那一刹那，只觉得连心都是柔软的。  
“你忙吧，我去帮你泡杯咖啡。”  
看着他站起来，L轻点了一下头，转首又投入进计算机中无尽的案例和数据中。  
等待咖啡煮好的时间，像一场电影里静谧而缓慢的过场，他站在距离他三米之远的地方，安静地注视着他埋首于书籍和计算机中的背影。  
透过死神的眼睛看去，那个人的周围漂浮的，是代表寿命的数字。  
那数字仿佛流沙的末端一般缓缓流逝。  
他忍不住浑身颤抖起来，仿佛下一秒就将崩溃。  
L，你知道吗？  
有些话，原谅我不能告诉你。  
你会死。  
你会死。  
——那个数字的尽头，是7日后，正午12点。

爱的祭奠同样需要一种纪念。

十三

再一次搬家的起因直接得甚至有点简单。  
已是入夏的季节，清晨七点的阳光灿烂得如此挥霍，月正在厨房里问着刚刚起来的L“要牛奶还是红茶？”，对方回以一个大大的呵欠，即将出口的答案甚至来不及发出第一个音节，一声凌厉的枪响陡然划破一室安宁。  
突然的死寂。  
“……”  
两人相对默默无言，然后一同将视线转向并不雪白的残破墙壁上那还冒着烟的弹孔。  
又来了。  
“诶，KIRA，你说这是警告，还是又一次暗杀失败？”L一脸平静地将一口奶油慕斯放进嘴里。  
“我想，不管是哪一种，都很拙劣。你到底要红茶还是牛奶？”  
对这样的状况竟已习以为常。  
两人在一起的这些年，像这样的暗杀遭遇就不曾停过——当然，敌人不可能是世界第一侦探L的敌人——因为知道L•Lawlite就是“L”的人，这世界上除了月外根本就再无其他。  
所以，这所有的暗杀都是出自L当年得罪的黑道组织之手。不管他们迁徙过多少地方，最后总是会被找到。  
只可惜，这拙劣的暗杀方法除了破坏房子外，还真的找不到任何可取之处了。  
哎呀呀……这么多年了也不知道消停放弃啊……L在心里默默抱怨了一句，还是不忘回答，“红茶。”  
“这房子本来就破，再被打几枪可吃不消。这里被发现了，看来又要换地方了。”月用一脸“真没办法”的无奈表情看着窗玻璃上的弹孔。  
看着墙壁上那糟糕的弹孔，L突然想，是的，他们是该换地方了。  
“KIRA，下一个地方，我想……”  
但是，不再是像以往一样仅仅当临时栖居地、一被发现就迁徙的地方。  
他渴望拥有的那个地方，他想，应该叫家。

如果说人生如戏，那么，这房子未免不是最好的证明。  
站在那栋他们即将称之为“家”的房子面前，月这么想着。  
——回想起遭遇警告袭击的那天清晨，他们决定要换地方，吃过早餐的L兴致勃勃地开始翻阅报纸的房地产信息。  
半个小时后他突然从成堆的报纸里抬起头来，月甚至有种看到那双万年不变的黑色瞳孔里闪出光芒的错觉来，L说，就这里吧。语气末梢带着点孩子气的兴奋。  
苍白的手指所指的地方，是一栋看起来已有些年代的古旧独立别墅，文字说明里写着主人因为经济危机而急于脱手，价格低得很可观，房子看起来虽然旧，却别有一番岁月镌刻的痕迹，就像L喜欢的英文字体一般，古老而华丽，却又带着沧桑的沉稳。  
但吸引月的却是房子的地址，那一瞬间他甚至看见了命运书写的身影，它一动笔，L的手指就选定了这个地方。  
伦敦西郊，西琳街251号，背山靠海，环境优美但了无人烟，四周除了一栋废弃的教堂，再无其他建筑。  
是的，教堂。  
那个他所选定的，将为一切落幕划下结束的句点。

转移新居并没有花费他们太多的时间。跟踪他们的所有人，被月轻巧地几笔就将生命刻在了白纸黑字的笔记本里——当然，这个并不会让L察觉。  
房子本身已经家具齐全，跟房子外表一样的老旧但旧得有味道，看得出来L很喜欢，他便没有提出重新置换家具的建议。  
只是房子久无人居住，庭院早已荒芜，L说，也许我们应该有个可以一起晒太阳的后花园。于是他就命人马上请来了园丁种植布置，现成的树木花草草皮一律重金砸下，好歹也布置出了个庭院的样子；L说主卧室原有的黑色窗帘让他看着难受，月一边听着他抱怨“前任屋主用黑色的窗帘是怎么想的？”，一边命人马上将黑色窗帘全部扯了重新换成印有古旧花纹的米白色；L说我们应该有座秋千，小时后我是多么地喜欢啊，可惜威佛尔总是不让我去玩，于是刚刚布置好的庭院马上又出现了一架崭新的秋千。  
有钱能使鬼推磨。在金钱的滋润下前后不过一天时间，整个房子已然焕然一新，仿佛是从老树身上长出的新苗，重新透着点新生的生气来。  
入夜时分月送走了最后一批整顿房子的工人，然后他在沙发上坐下，环视这个名为家的地方。  
整个房子都按照L的喜好在布置，月从头到尾没有提出过一点意见，仿佛这里没有留下他的任何痕迹，可又有什么关系呢？  
一切只要L喜欢就好。  
对于这个人，月一向都是宠溺的，宠得近乎放纵，满足他所有的意愿和任性，保护他不受外界伤害，希望他活得比任何人都自在。而他心甘情愿地做这一切，却又不是为了赎罪。  
百年前的他们，其实无所谓谁对谁错，不过是坚定着自己的理想走不同的道路，最后难免互相伤害，哪怕悲伤也不过是对爱上彼此的惩罚，但从无后悔。既然没有后悔，又是何来的罪和赎罪？  
若真要说的话，应该是补偿。那一段残缺不全的爱情，他们甚至还来不及拥有什么值得成为回忆的回忆，就已支离破碎。  
在百年等待的岁月里，他不止一次地幻想过如果他没有遇见他，L没有遇见KIRA,L将会以怎样的方式走向终结？  
他想象不出，但起码可以确定不会像他们所经历的那样：二十多岁的年纪，还那么年轻，带着一个还未解决的案子，就已颓然倒下，在他的怀里，一声不响，默默无言，不是不想说，是再也说不出口。  
他还兀自沉浸在回忆里不能自拔，一只略带冰冷的手抚上了他的脸，让他略带惊慌地回过神来，对上那一双仿佛无底深渊的黑眸。  
“你看起来很痛苦，KIRA。”  
“只是想起了些不愉快的往事。”  
他笑笑，手覆盖上那还抚摸着自己脸颊的手上。  
十指交迭，体温交错。L的另一只手绕过了他的肩膀，将他拥进了怀里。  
于是他就那么安静地靠了上去，闭上眼。  
“我想我挺喜欢这里的……那你呢？KIRA。”  
他微微张开了双眸，嘴角勾起一抹微笑，“是的。我爱你所爱的一切。”  
所以，你本该拥有的时光，是我夺走的，就总该还给你。  
这是补偿，不是赎罪。

在距离那个生死之日还有五天之遥的日子，他们正式拥有了属于彼此的家。  
这对于一个故事落幕前最后的高潮来说，未免不是一种对于幸福的祭奠。月想。  
然后他们所能做的，也不过是注视着生命走向尽头的步伐。  
也许我自始至终只是自己生命的看客，从出生看到老死，感受着这个故事里的主角所有的喜悦和悲伤。  
我不是这场浩劫的编者，它是命。  
所有的被看作是我的命的它一手策划的一幕戏，可我并不觉得乏味，我将一直充满期待地看下去。一刻不停。

所谓生命，不过是一片喧哗。

十四

月说，为了纪念我们相识三年的又一个夏天，陪陪我吧。于是L便干脆地拔了计算机电源，关了电视，把成堆成堆的案件资料丢到了一边，看不见听不见世人对L突然失踪的惊惶，也就当它们全不存在。  
那之后的几天，过得平淡而平静。  
他们一起吃简单而营养丰富的自制西式餐点，某天L甚至亲自下了一次厨房，难得笨拙的样子惹出了月同样难得的开怀大笑；他们窝在同一张沙发上看书听音乐，甚至为了到底是听JAZZ还是PUNK小吵了一架；他们会在夕阳西下的时候一起去海边散步，看着身后延绵的脚印在海岸线上弯曲着纠缠成长长长长的纹路；因为月的身体状况，他们已不再做爱，只是给彼此一个轻吻，互道一声晚安，相拥而眠。  
有时L会在夜半突然惊醒，在确认了对方依然安睡身畔后，才会叹息着放松下来。  
这一阵子，他隐约觉得不安，心里仿佛知道即将发生什么，而那即将发生的事情，却又毫无头绪。  
他会用一整个后半夜长久地凝视那依偎在身旁安稳的睡颜。  
那个身体上已经痕迹斑斑，脖子以下几乎找不到一块完好的皮肤。月却从不说自己是什么病，只是笑着说，没事，只要过了这个夏天就好了。  
他不说，他就不问。  
自他们认识以来，一向如此。他不说的事，他从来都不问，所以他至今不知道这个男人的过去，年龄，甚至名字。  
他的手轻抚着他的脸庞，在那温润的唇上落下一吻。  
这个夏季一如三年前般耀眼而炽热，L看着那个男人怎样突然地闯入自己的人生，怎样改变他，然后，安静而沉默地化作他身后的暗影，如影相随，不离不弃。  
三年了。  
说长不长，说短，却又足以缅怀。  
三年前的夏季他们用并不美好的方式相遇，却也这么默默无声地牵手走过。  
这样很好，L想。  
于是他轻轻拥过对方的身体，闭上眼睛。

七日之约的前一天，月笑着对L说，嘿，少爷，休假结束，你该工作了，世界第一侦探L。  
他的话换来对方用着略带不满的神情打开计算机。  
铺天盖地的白底黑字随着通电的屏幕嚣张地占满了整个屏幕，上面反反复复地重复着一句话：  
L，12日正午11时30分，西郊西琳街250号教堂，KIRA在此等候。  
他稍稍有些诧异，“KIRA”竟然选择这么毫无预兆地摊牌，要求照面。  
——最后的，决斗么？  
他蹲坐在屏幕之前，咬着指甲，并不做声。  
“你怎么想，L？”月倚在他身后的墙上抱臂站着，脸上平静的表情看不出什么异样。  
“……”  
对方却回过头来看着他，那甚至可称之为凝视，长久而安静，黑色的眼瞳中潜藏着若有所思却让人无从推测的情绪。  
半晌，他听见他说：  
“赴约。”

那一晚的气氛出奇地沉闷，仿佛一股挥之不去的低气压持续笼罩在这个房子内。  
月从浴室中走出，看见L已经躺下，只给他一个沉默的背面。带着拒绝靠近的信息。  
那一瞬间他有些踌躇，犹豫着是否该送上每日例行的晚安之吻，但那犹豫也只有一瞬，最后，他只是轻声道了声“晚安”，便在一旁和衣睡下。  
眼前却横出一只手来，手指上夹拿着的白色条状物体他再熟悉不过。  
那是烟。  
他听见L的声音在耳边响起，“明明是我让你戒的，可是很久没看过你抽了，却又突然很想念。”  
他接过烟，从床头柜中抽出打火机，熟练地点着。  
一时间火光闪烁，烟雾弥漫。除此之外，黑夜里再无他物。  
L静静地看着，最后只是笑，“还是你抽烟的样子最好看。”末了，又补上一句：“只是明日之后，不知还有没有命可以再看到。”  
“别说傻话。”已经称不上优美修长的手指抚摸上那散乱的黑发。  
“呐，KIRA，你相信人有轮回来世吗？”  
抚摸的手微微颤抖了一下。  
“……不信。”  
“可是我信。”L说，“说真的，我对明天的情况并没有什么把握，如果我输了……”  
“你不会……”  
“听我说。”L打断了他的话，握上那只抚摸自己头发的手，放到唇边轻吻，“如果我死了，还有来世，我们还会在一起。下辈子……嗯，下辈子我们就做普通人，不是L也不是KIRA，没有什么特殊的能力，更不干危及性命的工作，我去做个充满爱与梦想的漫画家，你么……你就做医生好了，白大褂，金边眼镜，英俊又知性，哈哈，迷倒一群小护士。”  
“下一世啊，我们会是青梅竹马，小打小闹，平平凡凡，然后白头到老。”  
“下一世……”  
月笑着听他构想下一世，其实如果他还有眼泪也许他会哭，可是他不能，死神没有眼泪。  
所以他只能笑。  
他一刻不停地说着，他却一言不发，只是一口一口吸烟。  
“KIRA……”L唤他，却又突然像想起了什么，忍不住自嘲起来，“说来好笑，三年了，我却连你真名是什么都不知道。——你身上，到底藏了多少秘密？”  
“什么秘密也没有。”月报以对方一个坦然的微笑。“真的。”  
真的，我从未对你保留任何的秘密。  
——只是你自己遗忘了，而已。  
“L，你知道一支烟燃尽后，还能剩下什么吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“——灰烬。”

没有变数的重复，往往暗藏玄机。

十五

“把地点定在我从家里出发徒步可到的地点，也许这是一个善良体贴的杀手，你说是吧？KIRA。”  
两人并肩走在前往教堂的路上，今天天气很好，只可惜太热，临近正午的阳光将光与热都挥霍得如此彻底。  
7月12日，盛夏无边。  
也许，这注定是个让人难忘的日子。  
一路上，L的表情语气都一如平常的轻松，仿佛现在两人不过是出门散个步、或者仅仅是心血来潮去家附近的教堂做个祷告——哪怕它早已被人类遗弃了。  
“……”月看着他，一路无声，直到来到教堂门口，方才开口，“你一个人去，没问题吧？”  
L耸耸肩，“当然。如果你希望的话。”  
月看他一眼。  
“以防万一我们同时陷入危险，请你独自面对吧，我会藏身在某处看着，如果对方对你不利——”  
“你会保护我的，我知道。”L摆摆手，笑了。“那么，祝我们好运。”  
语毕，一步一步地，独自迈入那残破的废弃教堂。  
月深深凝视着他前行的背影。L平静得让他觉得有些不对劲，但此刻他已没有时间再去思考。  
没关系了，反正一切都将按他的剧本走下去。  
然后，落幕。

教堂老旧的门扉在他推动的力量下发出干哑的“吱呀“声，那声音仿佛迟暮老人垂死挣扎的喘息。  
他走了进去。  
耶稣受难的十字架下站着一个男人，阳光从他身后巨大的彩色玻璃里投射下来，将他没入一片背光的阴影之中。  
L看不清他的脸，于是他逐步走近，直到男人陌生的脸完全呈现在眼前。  
那的的确确是一张完全陌生的脸——起码，对L而言，他从未见过此人。  
看似三十多岁的年纪，平凡无奇的五官，若不是那脸上带着紧张而狰狞的神情，那准是张投入到大街上就让人再无印象的脸。  
甚至，这一看就是个毫无用处的无能男人。  
L轻轻地叹了口气。  
如果这是他命中注定的对手，那么老天对待命运这个词也未免太过草率。  
“好吧。——KIRA？”看对方一副紧张得浑身都在抖的样子，他最终还是决定由自己开场，“那么，请问你找我有什么事呢？”  
“你……你是L……？”对方瞪大了双眼紧盯着他。  
“如果我说不是呢？你知道的，L可不是那么轻易曝露于人前的。”他摊开双手。  
“不，你是……你就是！我看到了……哈哈、哈哈哈哈！L•Lawlite！我终于知道了L的真名！”  
“……”L神色一凛，虽说数据里早已查阅到，但亲身经历的感觉到底比文字逼真。  
这就是传说的死神之眼？只要看到他的脸，就能知晓他的名字，然后——  
仿佛要印证他的结论般，对方掏出了一本黑色的笔记本，刚刚的胆怯和紧张仿佛都在瞬间消失了，剩下的，只有“我能杀了L”的自信。  
“OK，KIRA先生。”L做出一个稍安勿躁的手势，“我知道你约我出来的目的是为了杀我，但至少也让我死得明白点吧？这是我答应冒险赴约的理由。你看，我连面具都没有带……非常有诚意不是？”  
“什、什么？”对方一时反应不过来他话里的意思。  
“比如……我很好奇你是如何得到KIRA之力的？”  
“……”男人盯着他，大概是觉得自己已掌握住能够杀死“L”的名字，胜券在握，眼神中的警惕逐渐消失，他甚至决定“大发慈悲”让这个最强大的敌人死明白点：“是死神。”  
L强忍住了想要露出鄙夷神情的冲动。  
这真是个糟糕而愚蠢的对手，如果此时立场对调，他才是KIRA的话，他会马上选择解决对方，而不是任由对方啰里八嗦地说话，甚至还表现出了聊天的兴致。  
要知道，给敌人时间，就是对自己残忍。  
不过，此刻他很高兴对手是个如此愚蠢的男人，于是他继续追问，“死神？你是指……”  
“真正的死神！”对方越发兴奋起来，“拥有巨大的黑色翅膀，冰冷的眼神！他来自地狱！死亡的主宰者！他把力量——这个笔记本和这双死神之眼——赐与了我，而被选中的我，将成为这个世界的神！”  
“主宰世界？难道KIRA的目的不是为了消灭所有罪犯吗？”  
“罪犯？哦不，我对那些一点兴趣也没！那不过是死神将力量给予我的条件，所以我才勉为其难地模仿百年前的KIRA一样去杀那些什么毫无意义的罪犯，我真正要的是钱！是权利！是这个世界的主宰权！”  
唉，这真是个丑陋的灵魂。  
L觉得看着他都是在污自己的眼。  
“感谢您激昂的演说，KIRA先生。那么，最后一个问题——他为什么要你重演KIRA所做的一切？”  
问这个问题的时候他一扫之前的轻松，神情严肃而深沉，甚至带着某种压迫力，黑眸盯着这个疯狂的男人，那里蕴含着一种异样的情绪。  
对方顿了顿，似乎是被他的气势吓到，又似乎是在在思考着如何回答，最后却说：“我不知道……”  
“嗯？”  
“他没有说明，我也没有向一个死神提问的权利……”  
“好吧，那么——”L的手往身后一背，再出现时已握着一把枪，黑洞般的枪口直指对面的男人，迎着阳光反射出冰冷的光泽，“要不要来比比看，是你写我名字的速度快，还是——我的子弹快？”

时间似水长流，而生命却要归还。

十六

“哈哈哈哈哈！枪？”对方还以他的是不屑的大笑，“L，你想做什么？你不是正义的使者吗？替天行道，铲除罪恶？现在你用枪指着我，又和一个杀手有什么不同？”  
“别把我们都想得那么高尚。你为一己私欲在使用死神之力，而我背负着杀人的罪名，”L冷冷地看着他，“说白了，这不是百年之前，你不配做KIRA，我也——不配做L。”  
他这一生都不会忘记自己和“KIRA”相遇的那天，他是满手鲜血的杀手，而他是冷眼旁观的目击者。  
从此以后，紧紧联系。  
在一起的日子里他们从不提及那一场凶案，但不提起，不代表就没有发生过。成为“L”的这些年来，他其实一直都没有办法绕开过自己曾经杀人的过去。  
他成为“L”，是因为那个人要求他去做，而不是为了正义。  
“L”这个字母，他知道，自己不配拥有。  
“KIRA先生，我没什么耐心，你若不想死，就放下那本笔记，接收制裁，否则……”  
时间静默，更衬得手枪上膛的声音冰冷而干脆。  
“你……你……”对方被他眼底的杀意震撼，那个人，是认真地想要杀自己……  
“你若执意在那上面写上我的名字我也不反对，大不了就是同归于尽。40秒，你猜足够让我在你身上开多少个洞？”轻描淡写的语气。  
“哈、哈哈！你以为我真的会愚蠢得什么都不准备就来见你吗！L！”一声大吼，他没有拿笔记的手突然背到身后，握住了别在背后的控制钮——  
“！？”L条件反射地猛地往后退，紧接着，他头顶的吊灯在一阵巨大的爆破声中轰然砸下。  
下三滥的埋伏。这样的人根本是污了KIRA这个词，L想。  
幸好反应够快躲过重击，但吊灯落下的带来的硝烟却还是让给他一时间睁不开眼，然而，他明白，更严重的危险是——哪怕只是让对方有10秒的喘息时间，都足够将他的名字写下……  
“我赢了！哈哈哈哈，我赢了！”疯狂的男人狰狞地笑着摊开笔记，正要下笔——一只苍白而满布龟裂伤痕的手悄无声息地伸了过来，握住了他拿笔的手腕。  
力道不大，却让他无法动弹。  
“谁……你……！”眼前黑衣的男人让他震撼地睁大了双眼。  
那是透过死神之眼都无法看见名字和寿命的男人，真正的，死神。  
“别动，还不到时候。”月笑着对男人说了一句，看见对方惶恐地点了点头，才放开他的手，转过身来。  
五米之外，L在逐渐散尽的烟尘中直直地看着他。  
那一刹那四目交接，暗潮汹涌，默默无声。  
最后，还是月先开口：“我说过，如果你有危险，我会救你的。”  
L又怎会听不懂，言下之意，就是许下的承诺我已完成，你我两清，再之后，就不要怪我手下无情。  
“我也……一直在等你出现。”L却笑了，对于自己最亲近的人突然成了最大的敌人，他平静得异乎寻常。  
“……什么时候知道的？”知道我是这一切事件背后的策划者。  
“一直以来，只是怀疑，”L拍拍身上的尘灰，站了起来，“真的确认是在昨天，你让我打开计算机，然后看到‘KIRA’的约见讯息……毕竟，太过明显，时间巧得像早已安排好，根本是故意让我知道一样。”  
“我从未隐瞒过你。”  
“我知道，所以我答应赴约，就是为了见你。”  
所以不做任何准备和对策，甚至不去思考是否会有危险，就这么来了，连命都可以不要，只是想问一句。  
只想问你一句——  
“为什么？”  
接近他，拯救他，改变他，让他成为L,又创造了KIRA,想要重演百年前的历史，然后，选择在今天终结——这一切的一切，到底是为什么？  
“你曾经问过我相不相信轮回转世。”月走到巨大的十字架之下，端详上面神子受难的神情，“对于这个问题我的真正答案是:你的确是L的转世。”  
总是波澜不惊的黑色眼眸里终于流露出一丝震惊。  
“一百年前，一个普通的高中生因为碰到一个死神而被改变了一生，成为了KIRA，然后以丑陋的方式失败死去。正巧那个死神是我的朋友，从从它嘴里听说了整个故事，那真是有趣的游戏，我在死神界看到你的时候就在想，不如我也来玩一把？不过对象不是KIRA,是L……”  
“只是……这样？”  
“否则你以为是什么？要杀你很容易但很无聊，不如放在手心里好好玩弄一翻，看你在我一手编剧的游戏里像小丑一样表演，然后——承受着被背叛的痛苦死去。怎么样？很有趣的游戏，不是吗？”他笑，“你知道的，死神总是害怕无聊。”  
说着早已编好的理由，他不会告诉他，自己就是夜神月。永远。  
那些过去的伤痕和罪孽，只由他一人背负就足够了。  
“只是玩的话，会把自己赔进来吗？”L的声音终于不再平静，带着隐忍的颤抖。  
月看着他，他知道，L受伤了。这个一直被他保护在手心的人，他们相遇的时候他甚至还只是个少年，他那么年轻，却已在承受被背叛的痛苦。  
“那些我看在眼里的痛苦和哀伤，都是假的吗？KIRA？”  
“……”这个时候我应该笑着说“是的”，月想。  
可是他终究是笑不出来，说不出口，于是只能默默地转过身去，面对巨大的十字架，不再看他。  
教堂外是巨大的钟塔，时针和分针即将在十二点上重合。  
他在心底叹了一口气，对自己说，该结束了。  
最后，他说，“动手吧。”  
这话自然是说给在场的第三个人听。  
“呃？”那人看看他的背影，又看看垂手而立的L，此刻，L仿佛失去了任何求生的意志，枪早已被丢弃在旁，只是那么安静的站着。  
“哈哈！哈哈哈哈！看来，连神都站在我这边！L——去死吧！”  
握笔的手抬起又落下，洁白的纸面上一笔一划地，逐渐刻画出一个名字。

一个人的天长地久。

十七

这一瞬间，连时间都仿佛不存在了。  
男人用着一副不可置信的扭曲表情看着站在一旁的月，麻痹的心脏抽走了一切的力量，黑色的本子跌落在脚边，那上面还留着自己只写到一半的名字。  
他用尽全身的力气，艰难地从喉间挤出一个字：“你……”  
“还挺得住的话，就让自己死得明白点吧。”  
一张纸从月手中飘落，飘到他面前，他挣扎着从逐渐丧失的意识中辨认着上面的文字：  
Fitch•Gerald，于11：30与人在教堂见面，11：59将对方的名字写在笔记本上，但还来不及写完，就于12：00死于心脏麻痹。  
描述精准，分秒不差。  
“为什……”来不及说完的质问噶然而止，他捂着胸口颓然倒下，在钟塔十二点敲响的宏伟钟声中，成为一具冰冷的尸体。  
今天似乎所有人都爱问他为什么。月自嘲地想。  
转身看向还站在原地的L，睁大的双眸似乎还无法理解此刻突然转变的状况。  
“我答应过你的，”月笑了，“如果你有危险，我会保护你。”  
月看着他，看着他身上代表寿命的数字从零慢慢慢慢地回升，不断回升，然后越来越多。  
……成功了。  
一直绷紧的神经突然放松下来，巨大的疲惫感随即侵袭全身，双脚再也无法支撑身体的重量，他无力地跪坐在巨大的十字架之下。  
破碎的阳光透过彩色玻璃照射在身上，这个身体却是连最后的温暖都已感受不到了。  
他知道，死神的制裁将要到来。  
“KIRA！”如梦初醒般，L冲到了他面前，跪下扶着他几欲倒地的肩膀。  
“L，你听着，”他用力抓着L的手臂，一如握紧生命最后的浮萍，“我的时间不多了，接下来我说的话，一定要记好。”  
“什……”  
“你本会在今天十二点死去，你的寿命本该只到这一刻，从一开始，我就是为了救你才出现在你身边的，这些年我所做的一切都是为了今天，”月的语速很快，他在和时间赛跑，“我是死神，却只能看到人类的寿命，看不到人类的死因，如果你是出于意外而死，比如地震或车祸之类，我根本无法救你，所以我从很早就开始策划今日之事，为的就是让你在我可以掌握的情况下得救……”  
“为了……我？”  
这一切？从三年前的相遇开始，就是为了——救他？  
“对，不过现在已经没事了，我成功了，你不用担心……”  
“那、那你……”L有些无措地看着突然虚弱下去的他。  
“我怎么样不重要！”月打断他的话，“你听我说，你没有杀过人！那个人……我们相遇时的那个人，是我杀的，在你刺伤他之前我就已将他的名字写下了，他的真正死因是心脏麻痹……他是我为了接近你而设下的诱饵，所以，所以你不要觉得自己不配，你是L，唯一的L，没有人可以取代。”  
L睁大了双眼，震惊得无法言语，一是因为他的话，一是因为——看见他的身体正在逐渐缓慢地，从脚步开始一点一点变成……  
变成……沙子……  
“KIRA,你的身体！？”如果说之前他的语气只是困惑，那此刻就是惊惶了。  
“L，答应我，好好活下去，履行你作为‘L’的职责，破除邪恶，维护正义，那是——那是前生的你来不及完成的梦想……然后，然后……”颤抖的手抚上他的脸颊，月笑了，“从今以后我不在身边，要学会照顾自己。”  
“你到底在说什么！什么从今以后？不要乱说！你的身体为什么会——”  
“死神如果不是杀人而是救人，死的就是自己，最后化作沙粒。”一句话解答了L所有的疑问。“不要自责，这条路是我自己选的，我只要看到你能活下去……就够了。”  
哪怕最后终是尘归尘，土归土，却能换得你一生，值得。  
“你会……死？”L抱紧他，全身都因为不安颤抖而了起来。  
这个人会死？为了自己？从此身边再也没有他陪伴？  
不，他完全没想过，在决定赴今日之约时，他甚至做好了自己会死的心理准备，却从来没想过，死的不是他，而是……  
他们之间，怎么可以以这样的方式结束！？  
“L……”  
“你要……丢下我吗？”  
“对不起……”不忍看他的表情，月将脸埋入他的颈窝，用尽全身的力气回抱他，“我为你挑选了最适担任L的协助者的人，以后他会代替我协助你完成工作的，联系方式我输入在了家里的计算机里，他……”  
“我不要听你说这些！”什么替代，又有谁能替代你？“告诉我，有办法的对不对？一定有办法可以救你的对不对？”  
“……”月垂下眼睑，无法回答。  
死神可以救人，却没人可以拯救死神，多么讽刺。  
“不会的，你不会死……”仿佛为了确认他的存在般，L捧起他的脸，深深印下一吻。  
唇齿相依，辗转啃噬，最后一吻，长久而凄哀，连时间都似乎因为不忍而停步驻足。  
这个人在他怀里，熟悉的体温，心跳，亲吻，拥抱，是的，一切都如此熟悉，就好像时间从未流逝，百年的间隔从不存在，在那个樱花纷飞的春日里，他们第一次见到彼此……  
那时的天很蓝，樱华烂漫，他的脸上还带着少年的稚气，却一脸高傲而不服输地看着自己。  
那一刻L就明白，只有这个人，可以走进他的生命里。  
此生此世，永生永世。  
放开他的唇，L深深地看进那琥珀色的眼瞳，里面应照着的，只有自己。  
他轻笑着用力拥紧他。  
千帆过尽,万舸争流，我们，依然是我们。  
“对不起。”L说，“一百年了，却让你独自一人承受了这么多的痛苦。”  
“什……”  
“对不起。——月。”  
月因为那个自L嘴里呼唤出的名字，抬起头惊讶地睁大了双眼，对上那双带着释然的黑瞳。  
“L，你……”  
——你，想起前生的记忆了？

是否还记得，那句我爱你。  
在很多年后，才被漫长而又突然地记起。

起点是无端莫名的痛，终点是不可言语的静。

十八（终章）

月小的时候，曾经听过一个故事。  
飞鸟与鱼相爱了，却注定不能在一起。  
于是鱼为越过海平面的飞鸟祈祷。  
它说，为了能让你飞得更高，请把我遗忘。  
——却没有人告诉他，遗忘了鱼的飞鸟，哪怕飞得再高、再远，终究会在一个突然而至的夏季里，想起它。

他们就这么安静地相拥着。  
在十字架之下，在受难的神子怜悯的目光中，在侵蚀岁月的空夏里。  
他们不再去诉说从前，也无从构想未来，“最后的时光”往往都很残忍，它从不给予任何人怜悯一生的时间。  
月觉得自己还有好多好多的话想要和L说，说他的心情，说他的想法，不管是百年之前的，还是百年之后的。  
他想对他说，要学会照顾自己，不要日夜颠倒，不要三餐不定，不要只吃甜食；他想对他说，自己到底是舍不得他，放心不下他一个人；他想对他说，想要看到他变成白发苍苍糟老头的样子；他想对他说，想要留在他身边，永远，永远……  
最后，连呼吸都困难的声带却只能挤出一个字：“烟。”  
那是他这一生所说的最后一个字。  
L曾说过他吸烟的样子最好看，所以他要用最好看的方式迎接死亡。  
可是他的双手，早已沙化。  
连想要拿烟都不可能了啊……他自嘲地笑了。  
L拿起一支烟，点燃，放在他的嘴边，动作轻柔而缓慢。  
红光闪烁，氤氲袅袅。  
月出神地看着它。  
突然觉得自己这一生也就像是这一支烟，燃尽自己，化作灰烬，只为了给身旁之人最后的光和热。  
人生中或许没有某些事物，我们便不会体验到酣畅淋漓的快乐；同样地,也正是因为它们的存在，我们又有了别于寻常的痛苦。但若时间可以倒流，选择可以重做，我们却依然会选择拥有它们，选择拥有那刻骨铭心的爱和痛，并且，从不后悔。  
这样很好。  
“月，还记得我跟你说过的下辈子吗？”L拥着他，慢声细语，“我答应你，下一世，由我守护你。”  
你所经历过的痛苦和孤独，下一次，换我来承受。  
他听着他的话，想象着他们下一世的样子，吵吵闹闹，平平凡凡，白头到老。  
于是他笑了，眼眉弯弯的样子，看起来很幸福。  
——只是不知道，死神是否还拥有转世的资格。  
“月，我会背负起L的职责，你曾经想要建立的没有罪恶的世界，我会用我自己的方法努力去实现它……”  
“月，我会一直住在我们新搬的家里，直到我死去那天，替你守着我们的家……”  
“月，我会每年春天去一次日本，不知道日本的樱花是不是还像我们记忆里那般美丽……”  
“月，月，月……”  
他在他耳边一边一边轻唤他的名字，像是要将之前错失的时间都弥补回来。  
L的声音沙哑而低沉，带着无尽的怜惜和温柔。  
“月，这一世，我有没有对你说过我爱你？”他在他耳边低喃。  
他用尽最后一丝力气摇了摇头。  
“是吗？那么……”L轻吻着他的脸颊，“待到下一世，我再对你说……”  
他微笑着，在那声声低语中，在他温暖的怀抱中，静静地，闭上双眼。  
他没有看到，在自己化作沙砾的瞬间，一滴眼泪自那墨色的瞳孔中悄然滑落，在七月炽热的盛夏中，碎得无声。  
L看见映在彩色玻璃里的自己，独自一人，用着拥抱的姿势，两手空空。  
只有那支烟，还在沙砾间安静地燃烧着。  
镜子一角是被彩色玻璃过滤的天空，夏天正在那里消失。

END


End file.
